


Social Drinking

by QuixoticKitsune



Series: HQ/PP [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Enforcer Hinata, Enforcer Kageyama, Enforcer Oikawa, F/M, Feels, I'm in for the ride as much as you are haha, Inspector Daichi, Inspector Yachi, Kuroo was a surprise to me too, Lab Analyst Kenma, Slow Burn, little bit of both in here along with a dash of humor, mentions of drinking, quick assumptions do not mean correct assumptions, the characters write themselves tbqh, writing angst is hard, writing fluff is harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticKitsune/pseuds/QuixoticKitsune
Summary: Good morning, Miss Inspcetor~! (・ω・)ﾉ My, what a wild evening! I usually don’t go to those office parties, but you made it worth it. What a scene you made! Though, I must say, coming home with you was my favorite part ( ･ ω < ) I know you’ll need these, so you’re welcome in advance! (≧▽° ) ⌒☆☆
In which there is a mandatory party, quick assumptions, stories of the past, and lessons for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next installment of my HQ/PP series! I don't believe I mentioned it before, but these will not necessarily be posted in chronological order. 'Social Drinking' does happen after 'A Month of...', but it won't always be that way. I'll try to post things every month or so, but end of semester is approaching, so I won't have a ton of free time ahaha. At latest, expect the next installment around mid-to-late-December :)

Oikawa would say the night had gone on as boringly and stiffly awkward as any other office party he’d been forced to attend. He sipped slowly at his club soda, lowering his eyelids on his rolling eyes, hearing for at least the fifth time tonight how an Inspector from Division 1 had so gallantly saved a young damsel in distress. He recounted how he had swooped into the shop in the nick of time, and then chased down the criminal at least ten blocks before tackling him to the ground. Oikawa eyed the Inspector’s distended belly, knowing that if the rescue had even occurred, it was certainly from a long time ago.

He usually didn’t go to these business drinking parties, but Oikawa had to admit, this was one of the nicer venues the Department had rented out in the years he’d been employed. The lights were dimmed, giving the bar and lounge area a classy and intimate feel. Booths took up one wall and a shining black marble bar stood front and center, gleaming bottles being artfully tossed about by bartenders to fulfill orders. Groups of conversing Inspectors took up the lounge and bar area, perched upon couches and stools as they sipped at their fluted glasses and laughed behind hands, standing at tall tables and sharing tales of their heroic actions. Some Enforcers joined them, but they mostly kept to their own circles of friends. A few of the bolder and more antisocial ones leaned against the walls, determined to be alone.

If Oikawa were to be perfectly honest, he would rather not be here, and slightly envied their ability to slip away from the party, but Oikawa knew he was not the type that could just avoid attention. This was the first party held since his return to the Department and Daichi had insisted that he attend, saying that he’d enjoy it, and even if he didn’t, it would be good for him to be around people. As the Division 1 Inspector launched into another tale, Oikawa couldn’t help but think Daichi was a little disillusioned.

High, loud laughter came from the other end of the room, followed by insistent shushing. Curiosity piqued, Oikawa found his way through the mass of Inspectors and Enforcers, drawn in by the noise. Oikawa nearly dropped his drink when he finally spied the scene.

Yachi was leaned back against the bar, drink in hand as she tossed her head back in wild laughter. Her simple white dress seemed to glow in the semi-darkness, and Oikawa could understand why many had yet to turn away from the woman who was obviously too deep into her cups. Yachi was quiet and kind, sharp-minded and motherly, but she was nowhere to be seen, and in her place was a bold little minx who now giggled and stared with hooded eyes at her two companions.

Hinata continued to shush her as he tittered about, waving his hands and trying to shoo away the eyes of spectators. Oikawa laughed, because his near shout of “Nothing to see here!” only drew more attention in. Kageyama stood stiffly nearby, completing the eye-catching trio with his flaming red cheeks. Now that he looked closer, Oikawa could see that Hinata’s cheeks were also rosy. Now, what could cause that? Oikawa smirked as he watched Yachi take a sip of her drink. He hadn’t expected to see her here, and he certainly didn’t expect to see her drunk. The crowd, seeing that there really wasn’t anything very interesting, turned back to their small groups and the room settled back into its previous casual atmosphere.

Oikawa placed his nearly empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray and was about to approach the three when Yachi laid a hand upon Kageyama’s shoulder. Oikawa stiffened as Yachi tugged Kageyama down to whisper in his ear. He looked nervous, but quickly gave in to her insistent tugs. Within a few seconds, Kageyama’s face became unbelievably redder and he quickly stood back to his full height. Yachi’s hand covered her mouth, making her laughter much quieter than before, but the wild, inhibitionless quality could not be hidden.

“Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan, it looks like Miss Inspcetor has had a few too many, wouldn’t you agree?” Oikawa’s lips curled into his usual smirk as the two idiots’ eyes widened as they realized who was approaching them, but Oikawa hardly noticed. As soon as he had begun speaking, Yachi’s laughter cut off, and her eyes slowly found his face. Something flickered across those chocolate orbs, but Oikawa couldn’t catch what it was before it was gone. As her lips parted to say something, Oikawa’s view of Yachi was cut off as Hinata jumped in front of her, arms spread wide.

“Oi-Oikawa-san, stay back, Onee-chan has been possessed!”

“Possessed?” Oikawa asked slowly.

“Yes!” Hinata glanced back at Yachi, before dropping his voice to a loud whisper. “She’s been acting super strange, all loud and saying all sorts of w-weird things.” At that, his cheeks had heated up a bit, before he shook his head like a dog. “Anyway, she _has_ to have been possessed by a ghost, there’s no other explanation!”

Kageyama nodded quickly. “It really couldn’t be anything else. This bar must be haunted, because she only started acting like this after we came back from the restroom.”

Up until this point, Oikawa had been holding back his laughter as Hinata talked, but he lost it after Kageyama’s statement. Oikawa quickly settled down under the duo’s heated glares. Wiping a tear away, he said, “I don’t know what’s funnier: the fact that you think she’s possessed, or the fact that you go to the bathroom together!”

Their faces immediately colored at his implication. “You’ve got it all wrong!” Hinata began waving his arms around again, as if he could clear away the misunderstanding. “I always meet big, scary people when I go to public restrooms, but Kageyama didn’t believe me!”

Kageyama glared at him. “You always say that, but nothing happened, nobody came! And since we left Yachi alone, she got possessed!”

Hinata folded up his arms and pouted, mumbling out, “Yeah, well, it’s not _every_ time.” He perked back up and pointed a finger at Kageyama. “Plus, you probably jinxed it!”

“Ehhhhh?” Kageyama practically growled as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s right, you jerk! You’re tall, dark, and definitely a scary person, just think about your ‘smile!’ You probably jinxed the whole thing!”

Oikawa sighed as the two went off on each other. He glanced up to see why Yachi had been so quiet when he was met with empty space. Oikawa swung his head back and forth, but couldn’t find a trace of her. Turning his back to the warring pair, he began to weave amongst the crowd, gently turning down invitations to join some conversation circles as his eyes combed the faces. It was off to the side of the room, in a booth that he finally spotted her. She still had a drink in her left hand as her right arm was slung across the shoulders of someone deeper into the booth, her giggles growing louder as Oikawa stalked closer. As soon as he saw who it was however, and the expression on their face, Oikawa’s stiff shoulders loosened.

Caught in Yachi’s clutches was none other than Kenma. The poor boy was hunched in upon himself and trying to pull away from the giggling Inspcetor. Although his face was partially covered by his hair, the game screen’s light showed that his face was blazing. Really, what is she saying to get such reactions? It’s rather impressive, Oikawa thought.

“Care to share the joke?” Oikawa asked as he slipped in across from the odd pair.

Yachi’s eyes seemed to twinkle before she closed them and resolutely shook her head. “Not telling, it’s a joke just for Kenma.” The Analyst seemed to shrink into himself even more after that.

“Ahhh? Well, does that mean there’s a joke just for me then?”

“Maybe, if you’re nice to me,” Yachi said with a curl to her lips. She started to bring the glass in her hand towards her lips, but Oikawa gently grabbed her wrist and removed the glass with his other hand.

“I do believe you’ve had more than enough, Miss.” Oikawa placed the glass on the furthest corner of the table away from her.

Yachi pouted. “That wasn’t very nice, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he would never admit it, but his breath caught a bit.

“I didn’t know you were so close,” Kenma stated.

Oikawa eyed the lab tech who had managed to slip out of Yachi’s grasp. He was now sitting in the extreme corner of the booth and was looking at Oikawa with those ever calculating eyes that always found out more information than Oikawa wanted to let on.

“We’re not,” Oikawa said flatly. The look in Kenma’s eyes showed he thought otherwise, but he said nothing. The stare-off was interrupted by a soft snore.

Evidently, her alcoholic consumption finally caught up to her as Yachi laid upon her arms, her breaths blowing out the hair that splayed over her face. Even drunkenly sleeping on a table with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth, Oikawa couldn’t help but think that she looked adorable. He sighed deeply as he leaned back and rubbed his face. Man, he was in way too deep, when did that even happen? She had wormed her way past his walls, and he hadn’t even noticed. He let out another breath, and slowly got to his feet. Gently as he could so as not to rouse her, he gathered Yachi up into his arms. Like a cat attracted to warmth, she curled into his chest and happily mumbled something. Ignoring the bit of color that came to his cheeks, Oikawa glanced back to Kenma, who had returned to his game.

Smirking, he said, “Aren’t you a wonderful friend, sitting by as the notorious office player makes off with the defenseless young maiden.”

 Kenma glanced up, piercing Oikawa through with the truth of his next words: “You and I both know the player act is just that: an act. It may have been how you were before, but not anymore.” His golden eyes lingered a moment, then went back to his game. “Regardless, you won’t take advantage of her. In fact,” he said softer, “you’re probably the safest man she could go home with at this party.”

Startled into silence, Oikawa blinked a few times. He parted his lips, but the words, the easy denials and evasive quips that so easily left his lips normally, eluded him then, leaving him silent. He closed his mouth and readjusted his hold on Yachi, and turned away from the overly-perceptive Analyst.

People parted as Oikawa made his way through the hall, leaving whispers in his wake. As he passed by, Daichi made eye contact with him and couldn’t hide his soft, knowing smile. When they came rushing up, Daichi held Hinata and Kageyama at bay with firm, calm words alone. Oikawa nodded his thanks, and quickly stopped by the coat room before standing in the shiveringly cold air outside.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa let it out slowly before opening his eyes. It didn’t take long to find Yachi’s car, and after a little maneuvering, she was in the passenger’s seat, both of their coats still spread over her like blankets as she continued to softly snore. Not bothering to hide his smile, he made his way to the other side of the car and got into the driver’s seat. He pressed a button to start up the car, happy that Yachi and her id bracelet simply being near was enough to unlock the doors and allow the car to start up. Tapping the GPS unit and asking for “Home” brought up the directions he needed, and they were on their way to her apartment.

***

Yachi’s first clue that something happened last night was the pounding headache she woke up to. Groaning as she opened her eyes to the morning light, Yachi slowly took inventory of herself. Her limbs were stiff and moved robotically. Her stomach turned as she slowly sat up in bed, but it didn’t feel like she would get sick. She was still in her white dress from last night, and she frowned a bit at the alarming amount of wrinkles. Her mouth was dry and tasted horribly. Glancing to her bedside table, she noted the clock’s display of _6:46_ and slowly grabbed the glass of water next to it then paused. Beside the glass were two aspirin. Did I set those out last night? Yachi thought, but groaned and rubbed her temple when trying to remember made the pain flare up. She grabbed the pills and swallowed them down with some water, then sighed and leaned back against her headboard, deciding to wait for them to kick in before even trying to figure out what had happened last night. Setting the glass back down, she finally noticed the scrap of paper that the pills had sat on. Scrunching up her eyebrows, she brought the note closer then froze. She recognized the writing immediately. Her shoulders stiffened, reading the note with wide eyes.

 _Good morning, Miss Inspcetor~!_ (・ω・)ﾉ _My, what a wild evening! I usually don’t go to those office parties, but you made it worth it._ _What a scene you made!_ _Though, I must say, coming home with you was my favorite part_ ( ･ ω < ) _I know you’ll need these, so you’re welcome in advance!_ (≧▽° ) ⌒☆☆

Yachi sat there and sipped at her water, trying to sort through what the note could mean. Really, she was just trying to avoid the obvious explanation, and failing miserably.

A noise in the kitchen startled her back to reality. Ignoring the nausea it brought on, Yachi got up quickly and rushed down the hall. Oikawa stood in her kitchen, back to her as he looked through her cupboards. At the sight of him, anger inexplicably bubbled up inside of her. When her hand tried to clench into a fist, she realized that she still held the water glass. In the next instant, it was sent into Oikawa’s back. It bounced off with a dull thud, before falling and shattering across the floor.

Oikawa had let out a startled yelp when the glass had hit him, but the demand of what the hell did she think she was doing died on his lips when he turned to face her. Yachi stood panting, tears running down her cheeks red from anger as she pointed an accusatory finger at him, her piercing and furious gaze pinning him where he stood.

“You.” Beginning low, her voice slowly rose in volume. “You are absolute scum. Trash, you are the dregs of society, and not just because of your hue!” A bitter bark of a laugh, cut off by a wet sob. “You’re hue isn’t even as dark as your soul.”

“What are you even taking about?” Oikawa was absolutely bewildered by her words and demeanor.

Yachi fumed, her words broken by emotional sobs. “What you di-d last night, you, you asshat! Y-you took advantage of me! You took my-” The sobs overtook her then, and she dropped to the floor as she fell apart.

Oikawa carefully made his way around the glass shards. At the sound of him kneeling near her, she barked out a “Don’t touch me!”

He sighed deeply. In a calm and low voice, he gently told her, “I’m fairly sure I know what you _think_ happened last night, but I assure you, nothing of the sort happened. At the party, you got very drunk and fell asleep. You were in no condition to drive, so I took you home. As an Enforcer, I can’t exactly go anywhere, even just back to HQ, without an Inspector, so I crashed on your couch. I swear to you, besides putting you to bed and setting the water and pills there, I did nothing else.”

Yachi had settled down from sobs into little hiccups, and looked into his eyes. He may be an enigma to her, but she knew when she was being lied to. And his words only seemed to ring true in her ears, but she still asked cautiously, “Can you prove that?”

Oikawa held up three fingers, then left one up as he began listing his reasons. “For starters, you are still wearing the same clothes as last night. Not just your dress, but also your stockings. Now, I may have some experience with removing them, but as I don’t have the tendency to wear tights myself-” Yachi huffed out a short laugh, and Oikawa smiled softly before continuing. “I don’t have any experience putting them on. It’s truly a wonder how women can get them to lay so evenly, no bunches, up their entire legs.” Oikawa raised a second finger. “Secondly, I’m sure your house has security set up. A single distressed word from you, and the police are here within a minute.” He held up another finger. “I may be a latent criminal and second class citizen, but I have _always_ treated women with the utmost respect. Yes, I may flirt, yes, I may tease, but I never take more than what they are comfortable giving. You know Enforcers walk a very fine line: one word, and we’re thrown into a cell, throw away the key. I may be reckless, but I would never risk the little freedom I’ve got left.”

Yachi nodded. Oikawa’s words, along with the truth she could see in his clear eyes, had settled her and reassured her that, no, she had just read the note wrong, it was just Oikawa being Oikawa, nothing happened last night.

“Feeling better?” Oikawa asked, smiling gently as he cautiously laid his hand on her shoulder.

Yachi nodded. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Oikawa smiled ruefully. He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze before rising to his feet. He whistled lowly as he took in the full spread of the shattered glass. “I’d wear some house shoes around for a while if I were you.”

She blushed and bowed her head. “I’m sorry about that too.”

Oikawa chuckled as he started to carefully pick up pieces. “Again, not the first. And in fact, not the worst reaction I’ve received.”

Yachi started to pick up glass slivers as well. “What was the worst then?”

He smiled, happy to hear the Yachi he was used to back in her voice. “Well, I’ll start off by saying I was a terrible flirt in high school.”

Yachi softly tittered. “And you aren’t now?”

Oikawa tutted. “You see, I’m like a fine wine: I got better with age. I can look back and say that I was unpolished back then. Thought I knew it all when I knew nothing, thought I was great with girls, only to come to the realization they were all the same, either looking for the status dating the school’s notorious, handsome player brought or thinking that I was some prince charming that fit all of their requirements of a dream guy and never really saw me. A part of me always knew that, but I think I was too happy being the center of attention,” he mused.

Shaking his head, he got the story back on track. “I was dating this tall, athletic brunette at the time, Hikari, and she was of the latter type. She would cling to my arm whenever we were in a public place; made it hard to walk with her to be honest. She would come to all my games, practice or otherwise, and cheer the loudest. I would make sure to go to her own matches to support her in kind. We were the perfect couple, except when I said I wanted to hangout with Iwa-” Oikawa’s breath caught on the name, but he made himself continue. “Iwazumi. When I said I wanted to hang out with Iwazumi.

 “At first, she was fine with it, probably assumed it was for club activities or something, but as the relationship continued, she started getting mad. ‘Why do you spend more time with him? Aren’t you in a relationship with me? Don’t you want to spend time with me more?’ When she gave me an ultimatum, I explained to her that no one could break Iwa and I apart. I think that’s when her idealized picture of me finally broke, as well as our relationship not long after.

“Now, I’m used to bad break-ups, the yelling, the things being hurled at me.” Yachi ducked her head in embarrassment, and Oikawa couldn’t help but think she was cute. “But she had calmly told me that we were over. I didn’t realize it then, but all the usual emotions were still there, just bottled up, and about to be released in a much more potent form. I’ve found that women are very creative when they feel they’ve been spited.

“It was a week later that I got sent a message. Apparently, she had gotten ahold of some photos of Iwa and I, and had them edited. I won’t go into details, but they were rather uncouth. She had sent them to people at school, and of course, it spread like wildfire. I laughed it off at first, thinking it would blow over. There were always rumors about the two of us, but they never lasted long. But every time things started to die down, another photo would come. I confronted Hikairi, but she acted like she did nothing wrong. The photos were always spread by a different person, never Hikairi. Without evidence, I was powerless. I didn’t have another girlfriend for a solid year. Quite an amazing feat, huh?”

They both sat on the floor for a while, before Oikawa got up and placed the shards he had gathered into the recycle. Yachi followed suit, then turned to Oikawa and asked quietly, “Is that why you became an Inspector? The fact that you felt powerless?”

Oikawa noticed the slight guardedness to Yachi’s eyes and filed it away to consider later. “No, I had decided before that.” He smiled tenderly. “Iwa…Iwa had always wanted to become an Inspector. As a child, he thought it was cool to fight for justice. As we got older, he wanted to become one because every day was different, it wasn’t a boring office job. And I followed him.” Oikawa chuckled a little, his eyes getting a bit wet. “As little kids, we swore, we’d always be together, always…”

When the first tear fell, Oikawa swiped it onto his finger and stared. He stiffened up, starting to bottle up his emotions like he always did. Yachi wrapped her arms around his waist, startling him. “It’s ok to feel,” she said softly.

He crumpled into her, accepting the warmth and steadiness she gave as he shook with silent sobs. Yachi hummed a tune as she rubbed circles into his back. When she got to the end, she was silent for a few moments, before repeating. Oikawa calmed down, and was simply sniffling into her shoulder, listening to Yachi. He had lost count of how many times she had repeated it, but as she hummed the last few measures and came to that pause again, he quietly asked, “Where did you learn that tune?”

“My dad left my mom and I when I was little.” Oikawa immediately stiffened in her arms, afraid that he broached a raw subject. Yachi chuckled soft and humorlessly. “It’s alright, I’ve come to terms with the matter long ago. But as a child, I would get nightmares that mom would leave me too. I would wake up and run to her room to see if she was still there. She would always wake up, and without a word, she would pick me up and hold me tight as she sang. She never went to karaoke parties, insisting that she had a terrible voice, but she sang to me. I would calm down, and she would lay me next to her in bed. I would fall asleep, feeling her warmth, hearing her heartbeat. I felt safe, I felt her love.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Oikawa spoke. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Yachi brushed it off.

Oikawa pulled back to look her in the eye. “Really, thank you.”

Yachi smiled softly. “I’m happy to have chased your sadness away.”

Oikawa returned the smile, then pulled her in for another hug. Yachi’s cheeks had colored a bit, then Oikawa let go and gave her a little space. He smiled brightly at her. “Go take a shower, pancakes will be done by the time you get out.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any-“

Oikawa turned Yachi around by the shoulders and marched her to the hall. “No no, I’m an uninvited guest, the least I can do is make breakfast.”

“Alright,” Yachi hesitantly agreed as she started down the hall.

As she reached her door, Oikawa called out her name. Once she had turned towards him, Oikawa smiled widely and said, “I hope one day you sing that song to me.” She blushed, and quickly closed the door on his delighted laughter.

Yachi rubbed her cheeks as she leaned against her door. He was such an enigma! She had finally gotten him to put down his bright and flirty façade for a bit. So not only were Iwazumi and Oikawa partners, but also childhood friends. Although she still wished Iwazumi’s files were not classified, she was happy to get even this tidbit of knowledge. Yachi sighed. Although she had more info, it only left her with more questions unanswered. “One day at a time,” she told herself. Pushing off of the door, she went about getting ready for a shower.

***

The office was rather quiet considering both Hinata and Kageyama were in the same room. Both Daichi and Kageyama were typing away while Hinata had taken a break and sat spinning in his swivel chair. As his rotations increased, his face grew more perturbed. Kageyama glanced over and asked, “Hey dumbass, why do you look like you need to take a shit?”

Daichi’s scolding was ignored by both as Hinata slammed his feet down to stop spinning and gave Kageyama his hardest glare. “I’m worried about Yachi, Bakageyama! She’s over an hour late!” He spun his chair around to face a sighing Daichi. “Why didn’t you let us take her home? We’re waaaaaay more trust worthy than Oikawa-san.”

“Ahhh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata leapt out of his chair and assumed a defensive position. Oikawa and Yachi stood in the open doorway. It reassured Hinata to see that Yachi was fine, but the slightly strained smile on Oikawa’s face had him feeling a little fearful.

Hoping to defuse the situation, Yachi stepped into the room ahead of Oikawa, smiling brightly. “Good morning everyone! I apologize for coming in late, as well as my behavior last night.” As she bowed, Kageyama and Hinata profusely insisted that she didn’t need to be so formal, nor even apologize. Daichi and Oikawa chuckled at the two who were faintly blushing, then shared a look. Daichi mouthed a ‘thank you’, and Oikawa knew he meant for taking Yachi home. He shook his head as they both returned their focus to the trio.

“What happened after you left Yachi? How did you get unpossessed?” Hinata asked excitedly. “Did you go to a church? Was it like in the movies? With the holy water and the chanting?”

Yachi was very confused. “Wha-?”

“Dumbass! It’s more likely Oikawa told the ghost to scram.”

“Oh yeah? And why would that work?”

“He obviously has a contract with the devil, how else did he get so good at volleyball?”

“Ohhhhhh, you may be on to something for once!”

“What do you mean ‘for once’?”

“Oikawa!” Hinata turned to face the other Enforcer, oblivious to the chuckles he hid behind his hand. “How did you get Onee-chan un-possessed?”

Clearing his throat, Oikawa looked right at Yachi and winked. “What happened at Yachi’s is just between her and I.”

Yachi’s cheeks colored as Hinata and Kageyama launched into a rant about how unfair Oikawa was being, not sharing important ghost fighting tips. She retreated to her desk as Oikawa swore to ‘never tell them the secrets,’ followed by him sticking out his tongue childishly.

“I hope you brought some aspirin,” Daichi commented from the neighboring desk.

Yachi answered by reaching into her purse, pulling out a bottle and shaking its contents.

Daichi chuckled. “I am curious though; you don’t seem the type to over-drink.”

Yachi rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled. “I don’t really like alcohol, so I usually just order something fruity.” She paused in her motions. “I suppose I forgot to specify I wanted it without alcohol, and just asked for refills throughout the night.”

“Hnnn, sweet drinks usually hide alcohol very well. Though, it is a bit worrying that you couldn’t detect the alcohol.” Daichi hummed to himself, then an idea came to him. “Ahh, I’ll talk with Kenma and see when Kuroo is free.”

Yachi tilted her head. “Who’s Kuroo-san?”

“Why are you talking about Bedhead-san?” Hinata asked. The question effectively broke up the trio’s argument, and they now joined the Inspectors.

“What kind of conversation have I been missing that Tetsu-chan would come up in?” Oikawa asked as he sat backwards in his chair and slid it nearer the Inspectors’ desks.

“I was thinking of having him prepare drinks for some training,” Daichi said. He turned back to Yachi. “To answer your earlier question, Kuroo owns multiple bars throughout Tokyo. His information network is one of our best resources when it come to the more…. underhanded business of the city. He still trains each of his new bartenders personally, gauging to see if they can be of any use in info-gathering. He’s a personal friend of both Kenma and I, so I’m sure he’d find some time to help you train.”

Kageyama beat Yachi to the question: “Help her train in what?”

“Learning when her drink’s been tampered with, whether it may just be alcohol, or something much more unwelcome,” Oikawa answered. He sat up a bit straighter in his chair as he looked at Yachi. “Even if you don’t do any undercover work, it’s to your own benefit to learn.” A smile curved his lips. “Though, I’m happy you hadn’t learned yet, as last night wouldn’t have happened otherwise.” He ignored Daichi’s admonishment, and instead softly laughed as Yachi covered her cheeks with her hands.

“Do you think we’ll get him to play volleyball with us?” Hinata asked with stars in his eyes. Kageyama was quietly hopeful beside him as they both looked at Daichi.

Daichi laughed heartily. “Kuroo never turns down a game. Heck, he might even drag Kenma to the court.”

Hinata literally jumped with joy while Kageyama was failing hard at hiding his smile.

Daichi smiled softly. “Alright, alright you two, back to your desks.”

They groaned a bit, but settled back into their chairs. Oikawa’s eyes flickered over to Yachi, who laughed quietly. She had such a motherly expression on as she looked over the two, so soft and caring; he wondered if she had looked at him the same way that morning. A majority of him desperately hoped so, but a tiny part was greedy, and wanted something a bit more intimate.

“Oikawa-san? Are you alright?”                

Roused from his musings, he noticed the slight worry upon her face. He quickly smiled widely. “I’m fine, but thank you for worrying.”

She looked rather unconvinced at his reassurance, but nodded. Oikawa stood and pushed his chair back to his desk then sat back down properly in it this time. He laid his hands upon the keyboard, but didn’t make a move to start typing. “Yachi?”

She had already begun typing up some code, but paused at his call. “Yes, Oikawa-san?” His back was to her as he stared at his blank monitor. Yachi watched as his shoulders seemed to tense up, as if he was building up the nerve to say something.

“I don’t know if you remember it from last night but…” he trailed off. Squaring his shoulders, he said a bit more strongly, “But it’s alright by me if you call me Tooru-san.”

A beat of silence settled over the room, before Daichi stage whispered, “Get a room, or get to work.”

Both blushed madly as they fumbled over their respective keyboards. Yachi could feel her headache coming back. Sighing, she reached for her purse. This was going to be a long, albeit interesting, day.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
